You'll Never Make It
by Dia-chan93
Summary: They told you you'd never make it. Yeah you know. This is the end. Thirteen years of fighting. Fighting to be accepted. Fighting to have friends. Fighting to be loved. All. Wasted.


You'll Never Make It.

You open your eyes and realize that the place you are in is definitely not your apartment. You try to sit up. You wince. You are in pain.

Your head hurts as if you received one thousand punches to the head from your pink haired crush. You have this faint metallic taste in your mouth, suggesting that at one point you spit out blood.

You try to sit up again. You have better luck this time. You manage to get up on your feet with much struggling, but you managed it.

You look around your current location and realize that this is a very familiar sewer. You've been here before and it's not exactly the most pleasant place.

Your prisoner, the nine-tailed fox, resides here.

You want to leave, but for some reason your body painfully carries you towards the large demon. The faint red glow in the darkness shows that you are getting closer and closer. Closer and closer. Until you finally arrive.

The large metal bars look foreboding, as if something that shouldn't happen is going to happen. You notice the ominous red glow from inside the cage. _What is going on?_

You take a step closer. There is a pained growl in response. You call out to the fox. He cannot reply. Or maybe he doesn't want to. His chakra is leaking. Leaking towards you. It creeps closer and closer, like a fingers walking up an arm. You take two steps back. The chakra speeds up. You try to move away, but your body is still heavy and in pain. The red arms capture you.

You struggle. You always do. You never give in without a fight, but this is a fight you cannot win. The seal on you is breaking. This past beating was the worst, finally pushing your body over the edge and in the process releasing the vile creature the villagers were so sure you were.

But you will still fight. If there is a chance to return to your friends you would gladly take it. _But they weren't very good friends. _The thought causes you to smile grimly.

Your teammates couldn't stand you. Kakashi-"sensei" never really tought you anything accept tree-walking and teamwork (he would give you extra lessons though you were not the one to leave the village and go to some snake pedophile). Sakura your "crush" never saw you. Only Sasuke. Sasuke your "rival" and "best friend" tried to kill you.

The rest of your so called friends are the same way. Concentrating on themselves rather than anyone else. If they were your friends how come they couldn't see your pain. That your usually wide grin was just a fake. Why didn't they bother to ask why you were hated? Why didn't they defend you when villagers sneered at you or said rude, hurtful things?

Some friends.

You put your life on the line for them all the time. For what? To be abandoned by all your "friends" and to be betrayed by the very village you swore to protect? This was not what you signed up for.

The villagers said you would never make it. Yea you won't. You're going to die here, in your mind. The poisonous chakra of the Kyuubi will make sure of that.

Is this your fate? To be betrayed and then die because of your betrayer's ignorance? You assume yes. Maybe Neji was right. Fate cannot be changed.

Stupid villagers. The Sandaime warned them. The old man said that if they continued to abuse you, your body would crack, thus releasing the strongest of the tailed beast on them once again, only this time there is no seal master Hokage to save them.

The told you you'd never make it. Yeah you know. This is the end. Thirteen years of fighting. Fighting to be accepted. Fighting to have friends. Fighting to be loved. All. Wasted.

Or maybe it wasn't. You met a few people who accepted you. Iruka, the Sandaime, Haku…

They accepted you. They were your friends. They loved you.

But their dead. All gone. Off to a better place. You will be joining them soon. They will be surprised. They will know why. They will be angry and you will all watch as the village you fought to protect crumbles beneath the tails of the Nine-tailed fox.

You will laugh when that happens. The laugh will be bitter, but a laugh nonetheless.

They said you'll never make it. They were right, but then again neither will they.

…

So, what did you think?

I'm still on vacation. But this is one of the one-shots I managed to write and type up in the small amount of time I had.

I may or may not elaborate on this story more later. Maybe another possible multi-chap fic, but I think stuff like this has been done before. I don't know.

If you would like to see more of this tell me.

Also if you enjoyed the 2nd person point of view tell me. I'm just experimenting with it a bit. I like it, but I'm the author of course I like it.

Anyway please review. If you have read to here REVIEW! You'll get free candies.


End file.
